Just a Dream
by CyndraofShadowClan
Summary: A tragic event has left Italy with a painful realization about the happiest day of his life turning into agonizing heartache.


Ok. Here's an attempt at this genre of story. I feel like I didn't do too well on it, but let me know or if you have any tips I'd appreciate it.

The idea was thought up while working on a video. And I hope this story turned out better than I thought it did.

Link for the video: watch?v=k2R93e-QW9Q

* * *

It had been planned. Their best suits had already been outfitted and bought. The ring glistened on his finger. This day was meant to be the happiest day in his life. Staring in the mirror, Feliciano gave a half-hearted smile. His mind and pulse were racing. Even though Ludwig had to go to war, they had planned this day long beforehand. His brother had even said he'd be the preacher. An odd gesture but the kindest he could've given. It meant the most to Feliciano, especially now.

Feliciano checked himself over once… twice… three times making sure everything was perfect. His hair was neatly combed laying flat on the sides. Not a single stain on his full white tux. He frowned slightly as he spotted a bit of cat hair on his sleeve and brushed it off. He straightened his bow once again. No matter how many times he had fussed with it, it never seemed straight, always leaning to the right some.

He looked at the clock. It would have to wait until he got to the church. He didn't want to be late to his own wedding. On the table was a wooden box that had seen its war time when he had fought. Feliciano's fingers slid over the cover gently, a pain striking him. His grandfather had passed it on to him right before he passed a few months prior. Tears welled in his eyes but he forced them back. He promised himself he'd try his best not to cry.

As he walked to the car, he would feel the cold metal of the coin in his shoe. The box securely clutched under his arm. A crucifix necklace he had borrowed from his brother hung loosely around his neck, and a single blue rose adorned the pocket of his tux. Stepping into the driver's seat, he set the box in the seat beside him and stared at it for a moment. Feliciano's hand reached out and clasped the hook hesitantly unlatching it.

Letters. Tons of letters filled the box. All the letters he had sent and received from his beloved Ludwig during the war. They had both been fighting on the same side of the battle, just thousands of miles away from each other. Memories flashed of him doing more cowering than fighting, but he had been very loyal and trustworthy. Once, even, he had dragged a fallen comrade to safety. All through that time, he had dreamed of being back together in Ludwig's arms, feeling the warm and loving embrace with the sparks from the kiss that would follow. How joyous he would be after every letter he received from his fiancé.

Now, knowing that today would be the day that bond would be complete, he desperately wished he were back on the battlefield. Today was more frightening than any other he had faced before.

The church he had arrived at was beautiful. The outside bricks were completely white with gray roof tiles. Being a church in Germany, it had that architecture that spoke its heritage just with a glance. Not many other cars were lined up in the front lot, but it wasn't to be a huge reception. Only immediate family and close friends had been invited. Plus some military that were attending.

Feliciano took several deep breaths before grabbing the box and slowly headed for the doors. The sun was nearly about to set behind the mountains. Each step seemed like an eternity. Each step drummed an old memory that he and Ludwig had shared together before. From the time that they met at the café one warm Sunday morning in Venice to the cold winter they spent together in a log cabin in Munich to the first night they had become one.

Feliciano paused for a moment. That single day came to his mind. The day on the walkway next to the ocean as jets flew overhead. The dusk had been chilly but Feliciano hadn't even noticed being wrapped in Ludwig's arms. In his arms, he was happy, safe; he was home in his arms. They were just standing there watching the waves wash under the boardwalk. Ludwig had broken the silence.

"How much do you love me, Feliciano?" he had asked, hugging the little Italian closer to his chest.

Feliciano giggled and hugged his lover's arms. "I love you more than I love pasta. You're all I want, Ludwig. You're all I need."

Ludwig smiled tenderly and pulled away. Confused, Feliciano turned to see Ludwig lowered to one knee. "Do you love me enough to marry me?"

Stunned Feliciano was at first. A large smile broke onto his face and he leaped at Ludwig, causing them both to fall on the ground. Feliciano shouted happily, "Si! Si! Of course I will!" They both laughed and kissed and spent the night happy together.

Tears welled up in Feliciano's eyes. Once he approached the church doors, a military guard opened the door for him. Feliciano gave a nod for thanks. He felt that if he talked then nothing would come out. The guard nodded his return and patted the Italian on his shoulder.

A man welcomed him silently. A stranger man than most. His normally crimson eyes were so dull and worn out. When he noticed Feliciano, he tried to give a smile but it turned out weaker than he had felt it should be. Clasped in his hands was a bouquet of beautiful white and red roses. No words were exchanged between the two, only the bouquet that was passed from the German to the Italian.

All the quiet chatter that had been echoing throughout the large church was silenced by the voice of the preacher. Dressed in a priest robes, he cleared his throat for all the guests and attendants to know he was speaking. "If you'll all join me outside, please. The ceremony is about to begin."

Gilbert set a steady hand on Feliciano's shoulder, breaking him out of his paralysis. He just couldn't believe this was actually happening. He closed his eyes choking back the tears as he and Gilbert followed everyone else to the lawn outside.

Green grass glimmered orange and red in the light of the sunset. A soft, warm wind grazed passed the scene gently, brushing through their hair and drifting any loose clothing. There were several seats lined up with three rows of five chairs. Most of the chairs were filled with men in uniform, friends of Ludwig's from his unit. Very few friends outside the military joined them on his side. However, more friends outside the military had been invited by Feliciano.

Feliciano could hardly contain himself with the scene that was in front of him. The military band began playing Der gute Kamerad on the trumpet. Feliciano knew this song well and it was more than he could contain. Tears streamed from his eyes and the bouquet of flowers fell out of his hand.

Gilbert picked up the roses and took a seat while Feliciano stepped towards the front and stood before the open casket. He looked so peaceful in the white silk lining like he was just sleeping. His perfect blue eyes were closed with no sign of pain or torment.

Lovino walked by and set a reassuring hand on his brother's shoulder. He gave a small smile and stood up to the podium saying, "I thank you all for joining us this day. A day that should've brought two people together bound by love in the mind, body, and soul but in an unexpected turn of events, today is a day of sorrow. Let us now bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul into your paradise."

He looked down at Feliciano for a moment and looked back up. "If there anything that anyone would like to add?"

Feliciano's heart leapt in his throat and he choked back the tears that threatened to burn his eyes again. Taking a deep breath, he took Lovino's place on the podium. All the faces that he looked at, that looked back at him, were full of grief. "Ludwig-" He cleared his throat to ease his shaking voice and to stall to recover himself before speaking again. "Ludwig was and will always be the best friend I've ever met. That's how it began with us at first. Just friends getting coffee every Sunday morning. And yet, never had I thought I would've wanted to spend the rest of my life with another man. That's what I thought before I met Ludwig. And anyone that was lucky to know him would've had a friend for life. Ludwig was such a strong person and such a great soldier. He was a hero to some,-" Feliciano scanned over some of the uniformed men "-a best friend to many, and an amazing brother." Tears started to fall from his eyes again. "Most of all, he was a great lover. Ludwig was the greatest friend I could ever ask for and the most wonderful person I… I would've been lucky to call my husband. I've always believed that everything happens for a reason, but now, I can find no reason to why Ludwig had to have been taken away not just from me but from all of us."

Feliciano took a deep breath and thanked the audience before silently stepping down and taking a seat next to Gilbert. He was the one to stand up next. Without taking a stand at the podium, he just took a few steps forward and turned to face everyone. "Ludwig was the greatest brother I could've ever asked for. He's helped me out so much and bailed my ass out of shit more times than I can count. I was looking forward to this day as much as he was. I couldn't have been happier to gain such awesome family through this event. He was extremely looking forward to this… I only wish it were me that was in his place."

After everyone had given their eulogies, the congregation stood up and sang. The lyrics that rang through the silence was among the saddest Feliciano had ever heard. Gilbert handed the bouquet back to Feliciano. He took it and was the first to pass in front of the open coffin. From the bunch of roses he selected a red one to place upon Ludwig's still chest. Each attendant placed a single flower upon Ludwig.

Feliciano felt the painful realization sink in more and more as the seconds dragged on. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted it all to just be a dream. A nightmare that when he woke up he'd be in the trenches or cuddled up in a warm bed wrapped in his lover's arms. This couldn't be reality. He just wouldn't let his heart believe it to be real. He felt like he was in the background of the entire scenario playing in front of him.

Lovino came up beside him with an object held in his arms. He presented it to Feliciano; a folded up German flag that Ludwig always carried with him. Silent tears stained his face more as he accepted the offer and held on to all he had left of Ludwig. He hugged the flag tight to his chest, catching a drift of Ludwig's scent still trapped within the fibers.

A general stood in front of a single file line of guards with their rifles poised by their side. With a shout, they brought the rifles up, held in both hands. Another shout and they were held up to the sky. "Fire!" The shots rang out for their fallen comrade. "Fire!" Another string of shots fired in unison. As the last shots rang out, Feliciano felt like they were piercing his heart. Each bunch of shots brought the realization to more truth than ever into his mind, his heart, and soul.

He hugged himself to his brother and cried on his shoulder. It all hit him too fast. The pain that flared through his body and heart throbbed with each agonizing sob. Lovino loosely wrapped his arms tenderly around his younger brother. Feliciano's heart came to the painful realization that Ludwig wasn't coming home.


End file.
